


A slip of the tongue

by Salaveena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, F/M, Omega Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salaveena/pseuds/Salaveena
Summary: a slip of the tongue is all they need to discover something they both want…





	A slip of the tongue

**Author's Note:**

> For @spnkinkbingo 2019  
> square filled: Breeding Kink  
> pairing: Sam x reader  
> Beta’d by the amazing @winecatsandpizza on tumblr

It started with a slip of her tongue, a small sentence she probably didn’t mean to say. They had been fucking, him over her, pounding his massive cock into her small body as she clung to him. Even now he could feel her nails digging into his back as she cried out into his ear. One slip of her tongue as they neared climax.

“Breed me,” her words were enough to break him as his climax tore through him and forced a roar out of his throat. His seed spilled into her as his knot locked them together. She pulsed and milked him for all he had with her own orgasm. He had promptly collapsed on her, taking a moment before rolling them over so that she laid on him. They hadn’t said a word about what she said because talking about it would have made things all too clear.

He was an Alpha in his 30s, and she was an omega not much younger then he. Her heats were terrible and they made her so sick at times, but when she wasn’t sick the sex was primal, hot, and amazing. Their bodies cried out for more though. Their bodies ached to breed and they did, but they never spoke of it-not with this life they lead.

But some things never go unsaid. Without fail, every time they dealt with her heat or his rut, one of them would say it. She would beg for it as she clenched around his invading cock and knot, and he would growl that he would as he pounded away into her body.

The knowledge that they both want it is what is driving him at this moment, that and the sight of his pretty mate all sweaty and moaning under him as he pounds into her from behind. His eyes soaks up the sight of her ass jiggling with each smack of his hips against her as he reaches impossibly deep in her heat, his knot starting to catch

“Sam!” she gasps after a particularly hard thrust.

“(Y/n)” he purrs, leaning over her and wrapping his arm around her to press his hand over her womb. “I’m going to fill you here. I’m going to get you pregnant with my pups,” he whispers “Do you want that?”

“Yes Sam, I’ve wanted it for years.”  
“Good,” he kisses the side of her head as his hand slides down and his fingers find her clit. “Cum for me my sweet omega, so I can fill you, so that I can breed you.”

The effect was instantaneous, her walls clamping down around him as she screams into the pillows and her tightness triggering his climax. He thrusts his knot into her, locking them together in the most intimate of ways.

“I love you (Y/N).”

“And I love you, Sam, and I can’t wait to have your pups.”


End file.
